


changkyu | 이것만은 알고 가 (before u go)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 잠들고 싶어 (In My Dream) | Changmin x Kyuhyun [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wakes up and thinks about his friendship with Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changkyu | 이것만은 알고 가 (before u go)

**Author's Note:**

> "Just know this, before you go."

Changmin woke up to a beam of light shining directly in his face. They’d forgotten to close the curtains last night, which wasn’t that surprising. Frankly, Changmin was always surprised that they always managed to make it back to Kyuhyun’s bed before passing out into an alcohol-induced slumber, unlike Minho who would fall asleep in the strangest places. They once found him curled up in Ahra’s closet, hugging a pair of her shoes.

Changmin rolled over so that he was facing away from the window. Kyuhyun was still fast asleep. Changmin chuckled softly to himself; Kyuhyun could sleep through a tsunami if he was tired enough. Unless they were on vacation; then he’d jump out of bed the instant his alarm went off. Changmin remembered their last trip to Jeju, the one they’d managed to sneak in before an actual tsunami hit. He’d let Kyuhyun plan everything, and man had he  _planned._  They had detailed itineraries with every landmark, restaurant, and activity listed. Changmin understood why Kyuhyun’s bandmates didn’t want to join him on this excursion, seeing how all they’d done in Jeju so far was watch movies and sleep, but he enjoyed every minute of it.

“Can I just pack my stuff with yours?” Kyuhyun had asked. “It’ll be easier and besides, we’re not going for that long.”

Had it been anyone else, Changmin would’ve protested, but since it was Kyuhyun, he conceded on the condition that Kyuhyun let him pack everything. That was fine; Kyuhyun was far less particular about how his underwear was folded than Changmin was. 

*

That had been a fun trip, Changmin thought to himself. It’d been nice to get away from Seoul... from the fans... from their bandmates... from everything. On that trip, they weren’t TVXQ Changmin and Super Junior Kyuhyun. They were just Changmin and Kyuhyun, two guys from Seoul on vacation.

On their last night, they’d stayed up late drinking. Kyuhyun had found some dusty old wine shop hidden away from the casual shopper, and they’d purchased a few bottles to bring back to Seoul with them. That’d been the original plan anyway: only half of the bottles made it back. 

“I’m nervous about my solo debut,” Kyuhyun had admitted. “It’s... it’s what I’ve always wanted, why I wanted to be a singer, but...”

“But you don’t know if you’ll succeed,” Changmin finished for him. 

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun said. He took another sip of wine and said, “Everyone’s enlisting next year, you know. Except for me and Ryeonggu.”

Changmin finished his glass before replying. “Yunho is too.”

“And you?”

“I... I don’t know,” Changmin replied, and he didn’t. The company had given him options. He could enlist with Yunho, or do some solo work for awhile and then enlist. Changmin hadn’t decided; not like his opinion really mattered. The company hadn’t decided either. Probably trying to figure out which way would make them more money.

That had been a year ago. Changmin had wanted to go to Amsterdam with Kyuhyun this year, but Kyuhyun had been too busy. Frankly, Changmin was worried about him. Sure, he’d had crazy schedules before, but this... this time it all was different. There was so much weighing on them now. Would there be a TVXQ in two years? Would there be a Super Junior for Kyuhyun to come back to?

Kyuhyun reached up to scratch his nose before rolling towards Changmin. Unconsciously, he nestled his cheek against Changmin’s shoulder and fell back into that soft, methodical breathing. Kyuhyun always snored less in the morning, Changmin had noticed, and for that he was grateful.

Up close, Changmin could see the familiar acne scars marking the side of Kyuhyun’s face and the beginning creases that would soon turn into wrinkles. They were getting older. Changmin was confronted with that fact every time he looked in the mirror, and enlistment would only heighten that feeling. Military service was the duty of every Korean man, and Changmin was proud to serve his country. But at the same time, two years without his best friend...

Changmin so rarely got sappy that this sudden influx of emotions felt weird. He didn’t want to think about it. Sure, they’d spent plenty of time apart. Being in two different bands that were trying to take over Asia (and really, the world) meant that they were so rarely in the same country, let alone the same room. But this would be different. This would be longer, more permanent. 

Changmin had passed the police exam earlier that year and felt elated. But Kyuhyun wouldn’t even be taking the exam. He’d be going into civil service. He’d known for awhile, every since that accident, but now it was becoming a reality. Changmin had been secretly grateful he wasn’t the leader: both Yunho and Leeteuk had enlisted in active duty because they felt like they had to as leaders. 

_*_

_The accident..._

Changmin could remember the three worst phone calls of his life to date. The first had been the call from Yunho telling him to hurry down to the hospital because Kyuhyun wasn’t going to make it. Changmin’s heart dropped straight to his feet as he bolted down the stairs to hail a taxi. In 2007, he and Kyuhyun had only been friends for a short while, but from the moment they’d met, Changmin had known they were meant to be best friends.

“We’re born in the same month, of the same year, are in the same company, and even went to the same university!” he’d said over a bottle of (honestly pretty terrible) beer they’d snuck into the TVXQ dorms. 

“Are you going to tell me I’m your soulmate or something?” Kyuhyun had replied sarcastically. “Also where did you get this beer? I could literally make better beer in my dorm room.”

“Fine, don’t drink it,” Changmin had said, trying to snatch the contraband bottle back.

Changmin remembered sitting in the hospital for hours on end, refusing to leave until he knew Kyuhyun was going to be okay. The other Super Junior members were there with him, as was the rest of DBSK. But at that moment, Changmin had never felt more alone.

The second phone call had been the day that JYJ had filed for contract termination. Changmin had seen it coming for awhile, of course, but he’d hoped they’d be able to work it out. Kyuhyun had been there with a bottle of wine and some cookies from his mom. 

The third phone call was almost as bad as the first: a choked-up Kyuhyun trying not to completely lose it. “I can’t make it tonight. I’m going home.” That was all he said, but Changmin knew.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

Changmin didn’t blame him. The news of the Ladies’ Code members passing had hit the entertainment industry hard, but for Kyuhyun, the news had been especially traumatic. Changmin promised Kyuhyun he’d attend the funeral with him. “Call if you need me,” he’d said in a soft voice, and he meant it. He knew Kyuhyun’s parents would take excellent care of him, but just in case...

*

Changmin had forgotten how much Kyuhyun rolled in his sleep. By now, his best friend was pressed up against his side, completely squishing his left arm. Changmin tried to wriggle his arm free, but there was no comfortable place to rest it now that Kyuhyun had invaded his personal space. He settled for snaking it behind Kyuhyun’s head so he could at least stretch out a bit. Kyuhyun’s face was now smushed against Changmin’s t-shirt, but Kyuhyun still hadn’t woken up.

If Kyuhyun had been Yunho or Heechul or really any other guy, it would’ve been weird. Well, things with Heechul were  _always_  weird, but that wasn’t the point. Somehow things with Kyuhyun always felt... comfortable. There weren’t many people that Changmin could relate with well, especially as an idol, but Kyuhyun had always been a safe haven. He had been during the lawsuits, during the return as two, during the crazy schedule days, during the lazy days, and now... in the days leading up to enlistment, Changmin had remembered why he and Kyuhyun had clicked so well.

Kyuhyun didn’t tell him all the greasy things Yunho did: that it’d all be okay, that it’d be over before he knew it, that he’d come back a man, blah blah blah. Instead, Kyuhyun had simply said, “It’ll suck. But we’ve been through worse.”

He was right.

They had.

*

Finally, with one last roll, Kyuhyun woke himself up. He blinked a few times and squinted in the sunlight. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he mumbled.

Changmin pulled his arm out from behind Kyuhyun. “You were squishing my arm.”

“How long have you been up?” Kyuhyun asked, stretching out. 

“Dunno,” Changmin replied. Just then, his stomach grumbled loudly. “Too long.”

“Yes,” Kyuhyun said.

Changmin pushed Kyuhyun out of the bed so he could get out too. They stumbled towards the kitchen together, both hoping Kyuhyun’s mom had left them something for breakfast. They found Minho splayed out on the carpet, using an old newspaper as a blanket. Changmin gently nudged him with his foot, but Kyuhyun stopped him.

“Let him sleep it off,” he said. “He’s going to have a massive hangover.”

“Pretty sure I could outdrink him as a toddler,” Changmin said.

“True,” Kyuhyun conceded. 

They stood over the sleeping maknae and couldn’t help but smile. Minho was just shy of four years younger, but sometimes, he seemed like he was from a separate decade. Which he was, of course, but just barely. They’d talked about what they’d do when they enlisted. 

“He’ll be okay,” they reassured each other. And he would be. His liver would probably be be grateful the hyungs were going away, but they knew he’d miss them.

“We need to find him a girlfriend,” Changmin said, staring down at him. “Or a puppy.”

“Get him a puppy,” Kyuhyun replied. “Then he can go strolling around at night without a scandal.”

*

“Let me know when you’re in Busan,” Kyuhyun said. “That’s where I’ll most likely be.”

“Just don’t take anyone else on food tours without me,” Changmin replied. “Unless it’s a girl. In that case, see if she has any friends. But hot ones.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but laughed anyways. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Changmin replied.

They hugged for a moment before Changmin stepped back. He offered Kyuhyun a weak smile before raising his hand in a salute.

“See you soon,” Kyuhyun said. “Don’t turn into a loser in the army.”

“Too late for you,” Changmin replied with a smirk. “See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got super long and rambly... I tried to get them to snuggle but they refused.


End file.
